


now i must fly

by AslansCompass



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, midseason 3 finale, post crisis on earth x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: Drabble for the midseason finale.





	now i must fly

"Which is worse, having to work Christmas or being in the hospital on Christmas?" Winn said to no one in particular.

"Not helping," Alex muttered without taking her eyes off Kara's room.  

"My appendix burst on Christmas. Sophomore year of college," Lena sat down next to Winn. "It actually wasn't that bad.  There was a huge Christmas tree in the children's ward, carolers,  stockings on the IV stands... of course, they all had terribly useful things like floss or senior citizen gifts like crossword puzzles featuring soap opera stars from the 80s, but the kids got really good stuff from all these charities. I swear some of them would need a trailer to take everything home."

"I had to work Christmas at this dinky little gas station/diner one year. Not many customers, but they tipped surprisingly well. Especially the truckers," Winn agreed.

The conversation faltered. "God, this is awful, isn't it?"

"The worst."

A loud bang sounded in the distance. "That sounded like the main door. What would somebody be doing here?"

They didn't have to wait long.  "Kara? Kara?" Clark ran into the room, cape flapping behind him. But it wasn't his suit underneath. It was--

"Does that sweater have a penguin on it?" Winn asked.

"We were having a Christmas dinner," he explained. "I didn't want to take time to change."

Alex hugged him. "Thank you for coming."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"She's already gone through the blood we stored on hand for these situations. Other than that.... I don't know, maybe you can ask her hologram for better advice. The rest of us aren't familiar with operating it."

"Got it," Clark said. "Actually, there was one other thing I'd like to do first." He took off the cape and brushed it off. "She might like to have this."

"What is it, some sort of Kyrptonian healing bandage?"

"It's one of the baby blankets from my pod. I thought she might find it comforting." Clark blushed.

"Thanks," Alex took it. "I'll make sure she has it when she wakes up."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "A Spaceman Came Traveling"


End file.
